


交越失真 下部：蜜月

by GwenBi_Wan



Series: 交越失真 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenBi_Wan/pseuds/GwenBi_Wan
Summary: 八年之后的故事。





	交越失真 下部：蜜月

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：沉默的羔羊AU，注意避雷；OOC！半现代，但也借用了很多SW原本的设定；西斯！奎刚；绝地的作用相当于FBI或者CIA这样，注意避雷；随着情节的发展，难免会出现欧比旺和其他人有极为短暂的爱情关系，注意避雷；血腥暴力内容，注意避雷；人名、地名、作物名我都尽量从SW百科里找到最贴切的那个，希望这样不OOC，注意避雷；对话很套路很小学生…

 1.1

 

这是欧比旺成为绝地大师的第八个年头。

为了显得成熟些，他蓄起了胡子，遮掩自己稍圆的脸，要是凑得足够近，还能隐隐约约闻到须后水的味道。光剑被收到了外套内侧的口袋里，另一侧则是他的配枪。这次任务不出意外是不需要用到它们的，然而欧比旺为了保险，依然在连帽衫里穿上了防弹衣。

 

现在他坐在摇摇晃晃的越野车里，和其他几位绝地一起前往任务的目的地——科洛桑博览会的现场。能说的客套话都已经说完，大家很有默契地选择沉默。

可是欧比旺能感受到落在自己身上的目光，“阿索卡，你可以问的。”

这位学徒不好意思地咳了一下，“他们说当年你一剑就腰斩了摩尔，这是真的？”

“真的。”总是有人对这些未公布的细节感到好奇，欧比旺已经习惯了他们或友好或揶揄的提问。

其他同僚依然一言不发，车里再次陷入沉默。

慢慢升起的太阳已经让车里的温度变高了两个标准度，欧比旺开始后悔自己穿上了防弹衣，汗水已经顺着他的脖颈往下流了。这只是个简单的监视任务，武士团接到线报，有人想要在博览会的现场进行光剑的走私交易。

谁知道是不是真的。绝地已经不是第一次接到假情报，而且自从摩尔那事之后，银河已经好几年没有发生过大宗犯罪，绝地已经清闲到可以去拯救树上的猫咪。

 

1.2

 

绝地们分散在了博览会的各个角落，他们乔装成来参展的观众，按照在圣殿制定好的行动方案走动，保证每一个区域都能兼顾到。

他们耳边时不时传来阿索卡的提示。她坐在武士团为她准备的面包车里监控着一切。虽然是学徒，但是她展现出的超高天赋让尤达同意她作为内勤人员参与一些任务，而阿索卡知道这意味着什么——她有机会像肯诺比大师那样破获大案。

 

会场空调吹出的冷气让欧比旺舒服了很多，可惜他依然不能取下遮掩耳机的兜帽。他从熙熙攘攘的人群里穿过，时不时停下看看那些新奇的东西——科洛桑博览会吸引了各个星球的发明家前来参展，其中也不乏一些空有其表的咋呼玩意，比如眼前这个号称能辨别西斯身上特殊化学物的检测器。欧比旺和其他人一样，假装看得入迷，实际上他正为阿索卡采集每一个可疑的人的信息留出时间。

“好了，肯诺比大师，你可以继续走动了。”

不得不说，这种博览会确实会吸引很多‘有趣的’人，有不少是那些极少出门、缺少活力的居家青年，还有一些是为了下一代成长操碎了心的父母，尽管他们自己就极为缺乏想象力，却也竭尽全力想要为他们的孩子解释清那些奇怪的问题。穿梭在各类人群制造的气味烟雾当中让欧比旺烦躁起来，脚步也不自觉加快，耳机让他产生了一种与外界隔绝的朦胧感， ** _‘他们早就该更新设备了’_** ，他假装挠头，实际上调整了一下耳机的位置。

没有什么发现，大部分观众都是遵纪守法的公民，除了一些不适应科洛桑饮食、被本来无害的饮料醉倒的明坂人以外，一切风平浪静。

 

欧比旺正沿着既定路线往前走着，可是他的鼻子捕捉到了一丝穆加果的甜腻气味。转过头，他找到了香气的来源——流动的食品贩子身边聚集了不少等待他找零的人，他们手里拿着新鲜剖开的穆加果。这种野生果物这几年已经被驯化，如果欧比旺足够仔细，完全可以在市场上找到。他在原地停留了一分钟，直到他的思绪被撞向他肩膀的青年打断。

这个年轻人很慌张，匆匆向欧比旺道了个歉就又快步走去，欧比旺在他消失在人群中之前也跟了上去。

“阿索卡。”

“我在，肯诺比大师。”

“现在去查刚才那个人的是什么来头，我有不好的预感。”他在年轻人衣服的口袋里感觉到了什么。

 

“肯诺比大师，不好的消息。”

“继续。”他紧跟在年轻人后面。

“他叫农·卡巴，是个赏金猎人。”

“我不知道他们还如此有闲情逸致。”

“肯诺比大师，这不好笑。”阿索卡紧张起来，这是她头一次真正接触案子。

“别担心，我跟着…”话音未落，卡巴就在他面前消失了。

 

“该死，我把他跟丢了。”

“别！怎么会…”

“通知其他绝地！”

 

 

1.3

 

对一群绝地来说，找到一个赏金猎人不难。

他们在不惊动人群的情况下把卡巴带到了办公室，还从他身上搜出了五把来源不明的光剑。

“你有两个选择。第一，现在就告诉我们你在和谁交易，武士团可以轻判你；第二，你可以不说，但是我们总有办法知道，等到那时候想要求情就来不及了。”比斯大师负责谈判，其他人正在为欧比旺乔装，临时打印出的面具很好地贴合了他的面部皮肤，阿索卡依然在展馆外的面包车上把控整个会场。

卡巴始终没有开口，而酷刑是违反绝地信条的。只好让欧比旺重返会场。

 

他尽量向人多的地方走去，直到被拉住。

“东西呢？”兜帽下是一双黄色的小眼睛。

欧比旺拍了拍口袋，在那人有下一步动作前将他摔倒在地。

人群里开始有人尖叫，光剑指向那人的脖子，面具被摘取。

“肯诺比…”

“你因为走私光剑被捕了。还有什么要说的吗？”

“不。光剑…只是微不足道的礼物。”

 

“欧比旺，快离开那，”阿索卡的声音在耳机里听起来有些失真，但其中的恐惧却是真实的，“有炸弹！这是一次恐怖袭击！”

 

欧比旺放下那人，向门外跑去。可是他刚到门口，爆炸就发生了。

 

耳鸣…血液流进了他的眼睛，视线一片模糊，他摔断的肋骨大概是扎进了肺里，呼吸开始困难。

一个在街对面报道博览会盛况的记者没有错过这次机会，她和她的摄影师几乎拍下了爆炸的全过程，她自己也吓得够呛，不过没能阻止她认出摔在地上的欧比旺，一篇充满偏见和指责的报道即将刊登在《科洛桑晚报》上。越来越多的记者围了过来，消防员不得不下车驱赶。阿索卡挡在了欧比旺身前，试图阻拦好事的记者继续拍下他狼狈的样子，但没有用，现在她自己也不得不抬手挡住闪光灯，直到救护车到来。

 

 

1.4

 

尽管班特想尽办法不让病床上的欧比旺读到那些文章，但是随着来探望的同僚越来越多，他还是知道了那些恶毒的评论。

“你是个好朋友，”欧比旺还没有摆脱吸氧管，“但我迟早都会知道的。”

 

这一次爆炸，除了欧比旺、阿索卡还有一些没有进门的观众以外，无人生还。一开始，媒体开始指责绝地武士团的不作为，甚至怀疑这彻头彻尾是武士团向议会挑战的阴谋，一个好事的记者甚至六溜进欧比旺的病房，拍下了他打着石膏、陷入昏迷的惨样。直到后来，议长发表了演说，澄清了整件事和武士团无关，并且号召全科洛桑不能被暴行吓倒，那些记者才收敛，开始在八卦杂志上刊登阿索卡护住欧比旺的照片，标题不外乎“绝地内部恋情公布：西斯情人与清纯学徒的不伦恋”、“西斯情敌——这个学徒不简单”等等，阿索卡不过是一笑了之。

 

其中那篇流传最广的报导是这样的：

_标题：绝地武士团再陷危机_

_副标题：西斯杀手再次生还_

_正文：众所周知，上周科洛桑博览会的自杀式恐怖袭击中仅十三人生还，其中包括两名绝地。凶手当场死亡，是否为连环恐怖袭击现在还是未知数。帕尔帕廷议长近日发表演说并慰问死者家人，承诺绝地武士团一定能找出事发原因，希望市民保持冷静。_

_生还的两名绝地中，其中一名为八年前杀死西斯达斯·摩尔的欧比-_ _旺·肯诺比，他从爆炸中 **侥幸逃脱** 。此人曾因杀死西斯而享有昙花一现的声名，又曾因与著名西斯奎-_ _刚·金有着 **复杂关系** 而备受指责，武士团没有干涉、甚至纵容的态度引人遐想。_

_据爆料人称，肯诺比大师近日仍然处于昏迷状态。有人猜测，这一次事件，肯诺比大师即使能恢复健康，他在武士团的事业也将不保。对此，武士团尚未作出回应。_

接下来是那张欧比旺躺在病床上的偷拍，小字标题是 _为什么他能活下来？_

_据目击者称，事发当日曾在展馆内看到肯诺比大师神情恍惚，似乎不能自控。_

_本报还将有后续报道，敬请期待。_

 

 


End file.
